Welcome To My Life
by VioletDawn00
Summary: A collection of drabbles, songfics and one-shots. Takes place in multiple different 'universes'. Mostly involving ocs with appearances from canon characters.
1. What If?

**TFP-Verse**

**Nitro's POV**

What If?

A question that haunts me as I stand stark against the horizon line. It is here that I spend my free time, alone on the flight deck of the Nemisis. I edge ever slowly towards the sheer dropoff where I stare down into the clouds. Here I can think, uninterrupted by the chaos inside the warship. So many bots battling to rule one another... that is not how I wish to live.

What if I flew away?

Of course that would be no big feat, I did have the wings. And oh how I love to fly. To feel the wind flowing effortlessly around my wings, thrusters at full speed as I soar through the clouds. Speed... that was one thing I had an excess of. Even if Megatron sent fliers after me, even if Starscream himself gave chase they wouldn't catch me.

What if I flew away...

But who would bother chasing down a laboratory experiment anyway?

...and never came back?


	2. Fear

**A continuation for Nitro! (Was requested by those who read this on quotev) PS: I know cybertronian units of time change depending on what series you are talking about so in here just know a cycle is being used as a minute.**

"Nitro... NITRO!"

The screaming of my name brought me out of my reverie. I knew that voice, one I feared and disliked. For how could I ever truly hate the one responsible for my exsistance? Turning around back toward the entrance to the Nemisis' halls, I took a few steps away from the edge I had been standing at and sighed. So much for taking off.

"Yes?"

Hearing my response he quickly walked onto the flight deck. Bright red optics flared in fury as he stomped over to me. He was glaring and I quickly realized my mistake.

"U-uh I m-mean, I am on the flight deck commander Starscream sir!" I responded in the best military sounding voice I could muster under the pressure of his slim hand reaching for my throat. My outburst stopped his movements and he instead grabbed my wrist, dragging me behind him through the halls. I guess he was feeling generous today.

"Do you have any idea how long you have been out here?! Lord Megatron requested you on the bridge more than 20 cycles ago!"

I didn't miss the way he spat the word 'Lord' as if it were some kind of disease. I only stayed silent as he continued his ramblings. There was something about stupid femmes and how I was his responsibility, should I upset Lord Megatron he would be the one to pay the price. Of course him taking the fall for my mistakes was all he was concerned about, I was just an experiment anyway. A lone surviving protoform found and tested on to see if Starscream could make Lord Megatron's next super soldier. Too bad for him a lack of materials led to having to build the smallest frame possible above a minicon, a femme seeker. Grasping at straws to make a soldier Megatron would find worthy enough to not pummel him for making, Starscream gambled on putting ridiculous amounts of Nitrous Oxide in my system, hence the name Nitro.

"Seriously femme, stop daydreaming." Starscream growled as we reached the doors to the bridge.

As we entered, we had to duck to avoid being hit by some poor vehicon that Megatron was throwing around. He was screaming about the incompetence of his troops and "those damn Autobot fools". When I looked up and locked optics with his deep red ones I remembered the one reason I had to stay... fear of Megatron's wrath.


	3. This Means War

**So here's another! :) This time a past view from the leader of my odd-ball group of main characters in my up and coming story, "Cause and Effect". Enjoy!**

**Reiin's POV **_(Pronounced: ray-in)_

I can only stare, astonished at the shrinking sphere I called my home, my world. Only hours ago life was relaxing and peaceful and now, well now I wasn't sure what life was anymore. I have no idea what will happen within the next day, next hour even. All I do know, is now Tyde, myself, and these four frightened children in front of me are all that remains of our race.

Tyde clasped his hand on my shoulder, a distraction to pull me from my racing thoughts dragging me into despair.

"It will be alright Rei, I'm sure there are other survivor's out there. After all Megatron couldn't have exterminated them all. Just have some faith."

There he goes again. Ever the optimist, one of the reasons I love him so much. However he didn't overhear any of the tales I did from the autobots who would stop on our world before continuing to whatever place it was they were heading. He never heard about Megatron's twisted conquests, his ruthlessness, or his leave-not-a-single-soul-living policy.

I guess when I think about it that way, it's not such a mystery as to why he attacked our peaceful, neutral planet. For to him all those not with him are against him... And all those against him must perish. Besides, I always knew the decepticons thought of our small techno-organic race as pathetic vermin, nothing more than bugs beneath their feet.

Looking once more over the terrified, mourning faces of these four young girls I felt my resolve forming. If Megatron already considered us

against him then so be it. As soon as we landed on a suitable planet to settle on... Our anti-decepticon operations will begin! If he wanted us in this damn war so badly then he was going to get exactly that.


	4. Cause and Effect

**So here is a scene from my planned Transformers fanfiction "Cause and Effect" in present day. Unlike the last drabble which was a glimpse of their past. If you're interested in reading this let me know and I'll work on getting it up ASAP. :)**

**Shayna's POV**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* _

The loud buzzing interupted my peaceful sleep, instantaneously frying my nerves. An animalistic snarl accompanied the sound of crunching metal as my first crushed the offending object. I had almost fell back into a blissfull dreamland when Kris literally kicked my door in, making me shriek and fly out of bed faster than a bat out of hell.

"Get up. You are not missing your first day of college."

"But I don't wanna go."

"What are you? A child?"

"Actually-"

"Don't answer that."

I pouted while I ran my hands through my tangled brown hair in attempts to rid it of it's knots. Kristell picked my brush up off my dresser and tossed it to me, telling me to hurry up and get ready. Why was it so essential for me to attend one of these human colleges anyway? I was not by any means ready or willing to give up sleeping in or playing games all day.

Despite not wanting to, I began getting ready to leave. I knew if I took much longer to start that Kristell was going to bring out the big guns. Not literally though, she would go get Reiin to make me get ready. Personally, I'd rather she pull the bazooka on me.


End file.
